


Broken Eyes

by Robin_Grey15



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Hellenistic Religion & Lore
Genre: Ancient Greece, Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, I love this couple and wish more people would write about it, No one did so I did, One-Sided Attraction, Past Abuse, Romance, Slow Burn, Trauma, Wedding Night, for a while then mutual, may rewrite/edit later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 22:07:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18416804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robin_Grey15/pseuds/Robin_Grey15
Summary: "She was broken, that’s all I could tell when I first saw her, that she had been broken."A retelling of Ariadne and Dionysus.





	Broken Eyes

She was broken, that’s all I could tell when I first saw her, that she had been broken. She sat there on a bench drinking a single chalice of wine. There was some sort of sadness in those crystal blue eyes almost as if she were to cry. Her dark brown hair swayed with the cold breeze of the night as shivered through the cold. Her pale magenta chiton barely covered her arms, so I could tell she was searching for warmth. Then suddenly a man obviously wealthy with gold all over his clothing came up to her. He wasn’t and hadn’t been but this man had definitely broken someone and didn’t mind it. He talked to her for a little while and then sat down next to her almost leaving no space between them. Her expression then changed to a seductive smile and her body language reciprocated the actions of this strange man. But her eyes they were empty there was no joy or sadness but just numbness. It was as if she just put a mask on to hide herself and her emotions. Why was she doing this why was she letting herself get broken again.  
“My Lord!” I turn around to see a maenaid of mine bowing her head. I turn to her to ask what she needs and she then proceeds to tell me that my presence is needed somewhere. I then agree and get up but my eyes turn back to her. There is now a half empty plate of food and his hands are all over her. She continues to allow him the pleasure of being disrespectful for reason I don’t understand. As I begin to walk a way he begins to press his lips against hers and she doesn’t resist even though her eyes are closed I can see the pain leaking out. I turn my head away I can’t watch anymore. How is she willing to go down the same path again, humans never really learn do they. I will never be able to understand them.

…

The night is the same as yesterday the festival is still on full swing. Crowds of people drinking and eating and having a grand old time. That’s why this little island of Naxos is my favorite. As I move through the crowd I see her those same broken eyes. However she is now intertwined with a man however not the same one from before. There are several empty cups and plates in front of them. He keeps attacking her with his lips but she doesn’t ever move, just empty eyes stare of into the distance. It looks so painful, why doesn’t she do anything? Why does she let him? Why? He then begins to whisper something in her ear and she looks unfathomed by the request. She then turns to face him and nods. He then gets up and grabs her hand. As she gets up her whole face goes blank, it is if he was dragging a doll an object not a person. As she is being led by this stranger they begin to pass in front of me as she is walking she catches my stare and looks back at me. As her empty broken eyes stare into mine I cannot breathe. This one second felt like an eternity as her eyes continued stare through my eyes and into my very soul. With that one look I felt more than just a stare I felt a cry, a message. I now realize her eyes read the word help.  
She then turned away and continued to walk behind her partner for the night dragging her feet through the ground still buzzed from all the drinks he had filled her up with. My eyes however never left them as they continued to walk towards the tents, reserved only for the wealthy royals of Greece. As they disappear from my vision I just can’t help but shake my head, humans they are so small minded. That’s why we must govern these small creatures, without our guidance they would of come to their own demise. Why do I pay attention to this girl this mortal, why do I even care. I then begin to walk amongst the crowd, even as the mortals begin to worship my feet I can’t get those eyes out of my head. As I sit on my throne siping on my wine the words help keep repeating in my mind. Who is that girl?

…

The next night was the same as those before chaos as people drink till they fall on the floor. The music plays loud as people dance while only being half conscious constantly tripping over each other. But I didn’t see her. I would try to enjoy my festival but my mind kept going back to those eyes. As kings and lords come to bow and praise me, her empty eyes flash in my mind. As it get nearer to midnight I can’t even concentrate on anything anymore, so I decide to head to my luxurious tent. As I walk all that comes to mind is her, is she ok? Is she fine? Is she still alive? Why do I even care? We haven’t even spoken once? Why has this mortal entranced me so much, it’s obvious that she holds her innocence to no value. She gives it away like if it was nothing. Then my train of thought gets interupted, with a loud moan. It was coming from a tent near by. As pear through an opening in the cloth I see those empty eyes again. She is in their in the act with another random man. His body is in complete control and is pounding her small delicate body. As he continues to grind on her I can see that she just lays there with those sad lifeless broken eyes. I quickly turn away from the tent, thinking something like i’m invading their privacy, i’m no voyer. To try avoiding the real reason why I looked away, I just couldn’t watch it anymore. Those eyes just keep haunting me saying the word help. Why is it so painful to see her there? To see her with any of those men? How has she captivated my whole soul, with just one look? As I begin to walk away I hear the man yell a name, Ariadne.


End file.
